Le loup devient agneau, Illusion !
by Tania Hatano
Summary: Bien plus qu'étonnant, Severus Rogue, qui joue habituellement au grand méchant loup, va s'adoucir... Pourquoi ? Une histoire d'amour sous rumeurs... Va-t-il rester dans cet état ? Non, les Serpentard ne le tolèrent pas...
1. Infernale potion

**Le loup devient agneau... Illusion !**  
  
Bonjour ! Eh bien voici ma toute première fan fiction, c'est mon amie Sandelana qui m'a donné envie d'en écrire une... Alors j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira ! Si vous aimez, mettez une rewiew, ça me fera plaisir !  
  
Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.  
  
1er chapitre : Infernale potion.  
  
Il referma la porte du cachot violemment en vociférant un « SILENCE » à la classe, tout à fait inutile car sa présence suffisait pour comprendre qu'il fallait se taire. Il était grand et assez squelettique, il avait des cheveux noirs de jais, gras lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules, un nez crochu semblable à s'y méprendre à un bec, un visage émacié et blanchâtre à en donner la nausée. Il était froid, ses yeux ne représentaient que le vide. Avec lui, un pas de travers et c'était une retenue. Tel était Severus Rogue, professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard. Il alla devant son bureau et dit froidement à toute la classe :

- Bien, je pense qu'il n'est pas inutile de vous rappeler que vous passez vos ASPIC, c'est-à-dire vos Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante, en juin prochain. Il serait souhaitable que vous arrachiez une mention « Acceptable » à votre épreuve de potions si vous souhaitez poursuivre et réussir votre carrière, qu'elle quelle soit. Donc tout au long de l'année, je vous ferais travailler l'art subtil des potions les plus fréquemment demandées aux épreuves d'ASPIC. Aujourd'hui nous allons voir le philtre d'amour, qui est une potion des plus complexes.  
  
Et pendant qu'il tourna le dos, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter échangèrent une petite conversation sur Rogue, le professeur qu'ils détestaient tant. Tous les trois formaient le trio inséparable de Gryffondor.

- Il ne change pas beaucoup ses phrases en deux ans, fit remarquer Ron d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ouais, et il fallait se douter, comme en cinquième année, qu'il nous donnerai une potion compliquée, enchérit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Lui, aurait besoin de plusieurs philtres d'amour pour le rendre au moins plus aimable, car ça n'aurait pas beaucoup d'effet sur lui...

- Parce que tu crois qu'il changera un jour même avec une potion ? Questionna Hermione d'un ton hautain. Ron haussa les épaules :

- Non, mais on peut toujours rêver !

- Ca commence bien pour un début d'année, interrompit Rogue, se tenant devant le bureau de Hermione, les bras croisés, un fin sourire s'étirant sur sa bouche. Ceci nous fera cinq points de moins à Gryffondor pour bavardage lors des explications.  
  
Rogue se retourna vers le tableau, pointa sa baguette et les ingrédients s'y inscrivirent.

- Maintenant que vous avez les explications – il regarda le trio avec un sourire moqueur – et que les ingrédients vous sont donnés, vous pouvez commencer.

Lorsque tout le monde sorti son chaudron et les ingrédients nécessaires, Harry profita du bruit pour marmonner entre ses dents :

- Je le haie...

- C'est réciproque, acheva Ron qui jeta un mauvais à Rogue. Hermione demanda discrètement des explications à Parvati Patil, une autre Gryffondor, et celle-ci lui répondit en lui lançant un regard noir que la potion devait être violette au final.  
  
Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hermione obtint une potion violette avec une légère brume, et celles de Harry et Ron étaient d'une teinte bleu nuit. Ratées en l'occurrence pour les deux amis.

- Prenez un flacon et versez un échantillon de votre potion à l'intérieur, ordonna Rogue. Drago Malefoy, ayant fini avant les autres, se leva pour aller donner son flacon et en passant devant Hermione, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas encore d'échantillon, laissa glisser de sa manche une feuille de mandragore. La potion vira au vert kaki.

- Oh, désolé Granger, fit-il en minaudant un ton faussement déçu, je ne voulais pas gâcher ta potion !  
  
Malefoy étant à Serpentard, Hermione ne protesta pas sachant qu'il aurait Rogue de son côté et se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, empli de haine. Il eut un sourire narquois puis alla déposer son flacon sur le bureau de Rogue pendant que Pansy Parkinson, une autre Serpentard, éclatait d'un rire sonore. Rogue se leva pour voir ce que faisaient les retardataires et en voyant les potions ratées du célèbre trio, il dit fortement pour se faire entendre de tout la classe, un sourire surgissant sur ses lèvres :

- Ce qui fera un zéro chacun ! Miss Granger, vous filez du mauvais côté, mais en étant amie avec Potter, cela devait se produire un jour. La célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie. _Récurvite !_ Finit-il d'un coup de baguette, et les chaudrons des trois amis se vidèrent instantanément. La cloche retentit, tout le monde rangea ses affaires et sortit en direction de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ron, Hermione et Harry bouillonnaient de rage.

A suivre...  
  
Tania Hatano.N/A : Ce chapitre est publié le 05/07/04. Si le début plait, le prochain chapitre sera publié le 12/07/04. 


	2. La Lune et ses étoiles

Chapitre 2 : La Lune et ses étoiles.  
  
Rogue revint du parc à la suite d'un Drago Malefoy riant encore de la honte des Gryffondor datant déjà d'une semaine. Alors que celui-ci accompagné de ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, descendit vers la salle commune des Serpentard, Rogue, lui, monta au deuxième étage en direction de la salle de réunion des professeurs. Arrivé à l'étage voulu, il se posta devant un tableau représentant un Boutefeu Chinois dormant dans une grange. Rogue tira sur un pan de tapisserie à la gauche du tableau, et le dragon ouvrit un grand œil jaune. Il l'observa longuement, puis se leva, bailla, laissant échapper une flamme d'un vert criard, qui mit le feu à sa litière sur laquelle il dormait. Effrayé, le dragon se rua dessus pour l'éteindre, donnant des coups de pied dans tous les sens.

- Pitoyable, pensa Rogue en passant une main sur son visage.

Il toussota pour lui rappeler sa présence et le dragon lui jeta un regard des plus noirs. Tout en continuant de piétiner sa paille, il fit pivoter le tableau laissant apparaître un trou d'une taille suffisante pour y faire passer un homme. Mais au moment où Rogue voulu se glisser dans l'ouverture, il fut projeté en arrière et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il rouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir qu'elle était la cause de son vol plané, et vit dans des formes indistinctes, quatre télescopes volant, vacillants dangereusement en vol stationnaire. Et à ses côtés, il aperçut une ombre floue.

- Tout va bien Severus ? demanda une voix féminine, paraissant anxieuse.

Rogue la reconnue immédiatement : c'était Katia Sinistra, professeur d'astronomie. Il se frotta légèrement le front là où l'un des télescopes l'avait percuté et il se releva rapidement, Katia imitant son geste pendant qu'il époussetait sa robe sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Oui, tout va bien, répondit-il de son habituelle froideur.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pouvais pas les transporter seule et...

- Et la prochaine fois vous ferez plus attention à votre direction, que ce soit vous ou vos télescopes ! coupa-t-il en haussant le ton, ayant relevé la tête.

Alors il l'a dévisagea sévèrement : elle avait un regard attristé et désolé, les rides de son front marquées par l'inquiétude, un nez fin et légèrement retroussé donnant plus de jeunesse à son visage. Elle se mordait la lèvre par peur de la réaction de Rogue et tenait à peine sa baguette, concentrée sur Severus. Puis il l'observa de haut en bas: elle portait une robe de sorcière de soie élégante, d'un noir profond relevé de paillettes la mettant avantageusement en valeur, un grand châle noir jeté sur ses épaules, et à ses oreilles pendaient des petits anneaux auxquels était accroché un crossant de lune, le tout en argent. Ses longs cheveux brillants d'un noir ébène aux reflets bleutés, étaient réunis en une haute queue de cheval, laissant seulement deux fines mèches de chaque côté de son visage. Pendant une seconde, le regard de Rogue parut s'adoucir et Sinistra sourit, détendue.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais vigilante à présent. A bientôt Severus !

Et elle partie vers la tour d'astronomie avant qu'il ait pu ajouter un mot. Troublé, il en oublia ce qu'il devait faire et repartit en direction de la Grande Salle sous les protestations furieuses du dragon se battant encore avec son feu.

A suivre...

Tania Hatano.

N/A: Voici le deuxième chapitre, en espérant qu'i aura plus de succès que le premier.


End file.
